


Stakeout

by goddessdster



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), hot fuzz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, not smutty at all, porn without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdster/pseuds/goddessdster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas thinks he's teaching Danny a lesson.</p><p>Originally written for oxoniensis' 2009 porn battle.  Prompt: belt, slip, hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

Danny stands in front of Nicholas to peer around the post at the alleged shoplifter. Nicholas plasters himself to Danny's back and tilts his head to get a better look.

"You have to watch his hands, where they go, how they move," he says, his lips against Danny's ear. To keep from being heard, of course.

Danny leans forward a bit more to watch; Nicholas places his hands on Danny's belt to steady himself. The slick leather is cool under his fingers in contrast with the rest of Danny, which is pleasantly warm. "Notice the way he keeps his jacket zipped all the way to his neck."

Danny twists his head around and quirks an eyebrow.

"Obviously it doesn't need to be that way, it's warm enough."

Danny in turn places his lips against Nicholas's ear and murmurs, "We're in the freezer section. A bit chilly, actually."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." Nicholas steps away a bit, but Danny leans back, pressing up against him. Nicholas inhales sharply through his nose. His hands are still resting on Danny's belt and itches with the desire to move them and cup his sides, move up further still and around the front, under his shirt. He turns his head slightly and eyes the mirror to make certain he isn't visible in it. There is a slip of skin on the hidden side where Danny's shirt had untucked. Nicholas strokes his thumb along it.

"Nick," Danny fairly whine-whispers and that makes Nicholas throb. Danny is still pressed against his chest, his heart pounding as Nicholas's thumb dances circles on Danny's skin. Danny's astonished expression forces Nicholas to suppress a small smile.

"You are allowing yourself to be distracted," he says, sternly. Danny looks ahead, determined expression focused on the suspect loitering over the Winstons selection. Nicholas allows his smile to widen and continues his caress. Danny's skin is soft there, tender, vulnerable. He'll have to make a more thorough examination with his lips later. He leans forward and brushes his lips against Danny's ear to murmur, "Nothing should draw your attention away from your target." His bottom lip drags slightly on Danny's earlobe; he can hear Danny's breathing speed up and become erratic, but he remains focused on the target. Nicholas rewards him by dragging more of Danny's shirt out of his trousers and sliding his hand inside. He keeps his mouth and nose by Danny' ear, so Danny can hear and feel his own erratic breathing.

The temperature ratchets up several degrees and Nicholas suddenly hates the stab vests between them. Wishes he could feel the broad strength of Danny's back against his chest. He strokes his hand softly in contrast with his pounding heart. If he were to close his eyes, he could envision Danny spread out before him on their bed, looking up with pleading eyes as Nicholas touches him everywhere but where they both want it most. He licks his lips.

"What are his hands doing now, Sergeant?"

"Hands," Danny says in a choked voice.

He drags his nails against tender, vulnerable skin; his other hand gripping the belt tightly as if for stability when he hears the hitch in Danny's breathing. There is only so long he can continue this, he knows, before he drives them both crazy with it, not to mention the write-up they both deserve for such unprofessional behavior. He deserves, he realizes. Danny, despite harsh breaths and trembling hands, has not once looked away from the man in the track suit. He rests his palm against Danny's skin and takes in a deep breath, fights for calm.

"He went for the frozen chips, down his pants," he hears Danny whisper.

Nicholas's grin is delighted and he allows himself one last nip on Danny's earlobe. "You are getting a very slow reward when we get home." He pulls away reluctantly.

Danny turns to him. He nods. Time to dance with the devil.

They sprint in unison toward the shoplifter.


End file.
